All That Matters
by CalzonaFanfic
Summary: Callie and Arizona's relationship seems so perfect, they almost forget that things can go wrong from time to time. As things between them become confusing and depressing, something unexpected happens that leaves them with a big decision. Will their relationship survive?


**A/N: Well .. here it goes. I'm hoping to make this a regular thing. I have absolutely no clue how I'm going to keep this going, but I've bounced some ideas around in my head as to what I'm going to write for our favorite couple. So what I'd appreciate is some reviews. Constructive criticism. I also am clueless when it comes to this website so any helpful hints would be nice! Thanks and let me know what you think!**

6 A.M.

The sun was just beginning to rise, peeking over the pine covered hills in the distance. Casting just the smallest hint of golden light over the quiet Seattle neighborhood. The wind seemed more violent than it had on most days. _'Great. It's going to rain today.' _Arizona thought, as she was just completing her morning run.

Arizona had a very repetitive morning routine. Everyday, at 5:15 AM, she would wake up to the sound her phone's "bluebird tweet" alarm setting. She could just never understand why anyone would want to wake up to the insensate beeping of an obnoxious alarm clock blaring in their ears. After shutting her alarm off, she stretched her arms above her head while yawning, spreading her feet to the very end of the cloud-like mattress. As she continued stretching, she rolled onto her right side and stared intently at the slumbering brunette laying beside her. _'God Calliope it would take a volcano and a half to wake you up_.', she silently thought to herself. Placing a peck on the Latina's warm cheek, a smirk plastered on Arizona's face, her lips tingling, and she stumbled out of bed to head for the bathroom.

By the time she changed into her Under Armour running clothes (which consisted of tight black running shorts and a light blue, long sleeved jacket) it was already 5:30. Just enough time for a brisk morning run. Grabbing an apple, her water bottle, and turning on the coffee pot (mostly for Callie), the blonde left the house as she threw her hair up into a messy pony-tail.

Arizona found her morning runs to be the most peaceful part of her day. Other than the times she'd find herself cuddled up in Callie's arms after a long day of stressful work watching a sappy chick-flick and eating insane amounts of popcorn, of course.

But there was something about having this time to herself that gave her a positive start to her day. As she'd run, Arizona would never listen to music. She actually enjoyed listening to the sounds of the nature happening around her. She found it relaxing and very real. She loved to see the details in the trees, the shapes in the sky. She loved the smell of flowers and wet grass. It was pure clarity. It was the perfect time for her to clear her mind before continuing on with the day ahead of her.

Running up the steps to her and Callie's beautiful home, Arizona grabbed the house key out of her shirt pocket and unlocked the front door. The sweet aroma of coffee hitting her as soon as she entered. Knowing Callie was still asleep, the blonde made her way into the kitchen to pour some of the caffeinated beverage into Callie's favorite mug and headed for their bedroom.

Setting the mug on her night stand, Arizona slipped into bed behind her beautiful brown haired girlfriend. She was usually the little spoon, but she absolutely loved being able the hold Callie from behind. It made her feel..protective..and dominant. Not to mention the feeling of the Latina's curvacious body tucked tightly into the front of her body gave the blonde feelings that she could never be able to describe in words.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss just under her jaw-line. Noticing that the kiss did absolutely nothing for her girlfriend, Arizona pushed a more forceful kiss just under the brunettes ear, and then went for the gold and nibbled on Callie's earlobe. The Latina felt goosebumps form all over her body before she realized exactly what was happening. A small grin formed on Callie's face as she let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. Shifting onto her back, she found herself staring into the beautiful blue eyes that were looking down at her.

"Good morning to you too.", Callie said with a raspy voice. They both smiled widely at each other as Arizona cupped Callie's face. Wanting even more contact with her girlfriend, Callie curled herself into Arizona's body, nuzzling her head into the blondes neck, and placing a soft kiss on her collar bone. "Do I smell coffee? Or did you leave those candles burning all night again?" Callie asked, letting out a flirtatious chuckle as she remembered the night when her girlfriend lit 15 candles around their bedroom before a night of sexy fun. Only to leave them burning literally all night long after they had passed out from so much activity.

Arizona shifted back with a shocked look on her face. "Hey. That was YOUR fault. I'm pretty sure you tried killing me that night. What was it?...4 rounds of amazingly hot sex?... In a row? Blowing out the candles was the very last thing on my mind, Calliope."

A confident smile grew on the brunettes face. "Yeahhhhh. I guess I'm just that good."

"Oh don't let your head get too big. I seem to remember you screaming my name so loud that the neighbors from two houses down came over to ask if everything was alright."

Callie fixed her girlfriend with a glare, not having a valid excuse for her actions that night, and playfully slapped the blondes shoulder. "Did you make me coffee or not?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and sat up, reluctantly unwrapping her arms from her warm and comfortable girlfriend. She grabbed the mug off her nightstand and handed it to the Callie, who was still yawning and stretching as she sat up against the headboard. Arizona loved seeing Callie in such innocent moments. The smallest things that Callie did were really the things that would set Arizona's heart on fire.

"Mmmmm" Callie exclaimed. "Thank you babe. How was your run?" the messy haired brunette asked as she took a sip of her sweet, caffeinated goodness.

"Relaxing. As always. Pretty sure it's going to rain today." Arizona winked at Callie, a playful smirk spreading across her face as she bit the corner of her lip.

"Oh. So... just because we both have today off, you think that the rain is going to keep us inside all day, and we can just fuck each other senseless? Come on, Arizona. I'm not THAT easy." Callie spoke, trying to keep a straight face as she took another sip of her coffee.

A teasing expression came upon Arizona's face. The blonde gently removed the cup from Callie's hands, even though the brunette groaned in protest. She laid over her girlfriend to put the mug on the other night stand, making sure to press her warm body firmly into the Latina's chest. Swinging her left leg over Callie, Arizona now straddled her girlfriends lap.

Now, with blue orbs leveled with brown ones, Arizona leaned forward, ghosting her pink lips over the plump ones that belonged to Callie. Slowly, she let out a hot breath and ever-so-gently traced her tongue along the edge of her girlfriends bottom lip, tasting a tiny hint of coffee that still lingered on Callie's mouth. "What was that you were saying, Calliope?"

Arizona's movement, mixed with the way her girlfriend said her full name, gave the Latina an arousal and she could feel the heat beginning to rise between her legs. Callie moaned and moved forward in an attempt to capture her girlfriends sweet pink lips with her own, only to feel Arizona move back, pulling away from her body.

Realizing what Arizona was doing, Callie pulled her girlfriend closer before she could continue moving farther away. "You didn't let me finish..."

Arizona raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Anxious to hear exactly what Callie was going to come up with to save herself with this one.

"...I'm not that easy. BUT...", Callie quickly spoke, "...uhhh..." Crap. She was stuck. Thinking quickly, she came up with the first thing that popped into her head. "I'm not that easy, you just make it so HARD to say no." _'What? What did I just say? How cheesy was that?!', _Callie thought to herself. Still trying to play it cool, the brunette winked at her girlfriend and pulled her in for a soft kiss on the lips.

Arizona let out a slight giggle. "That was horrible." She took in a deep, content breath as she played with the hem of Callie's cotton t-shirt. "You're lucky you're cute when you're nervous." She kissed Callie's lips. "So my answer is yes. It's going to rain outside. And I want to stay inside with you. I want to fuck your brains out and I want the neighbors from the next STREET over to hear you scream my name this time."

Callie's eyes widened in surprise as her girlfriend expressed her desires in so much detail, yet not denying that she was loving it. "And then after hours of sweaty, sexy love making, I want to curl up on the couch, with ice cream and pop corn, and watch The Notebook, and fall asleep in your arms. Because THAT is what makes us...us. And I happen to love us. A lot."

A blush rose onto the brunettes cheek. Oh the things Arizona did to her. After flashing a bright smile towards the blonde, Callie pecked a kiss on the nose that was in front of her.

"I love us too."

**A/N: Sooo what do we think?**


End file.
